In recent years, much effort has been applied to developing the structure and application of nanogenerators. Nanogenerators, of which there are several categories, harvest mechanical energy in the environment, and accordingly have provided new power sources for devices. However, current nanogenerators tend to be small scale (less than XXXX inches squared per unit), even though fabricating large scale units should theoretically reduce costs and increase overall output. Accordingly, this invention seeks to provide a method of fabricating larger scale nanogenerators.